fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Project Prism Runway
'|プロジェクトプリズムランウエイ|purojekuto purizumuranuei}} often shortened as ProPR is a fanmade installment to the Pretty Series created by NicoNico Usagi. The story revolves around Iris and Aster, fraternal twins who are scouted by Prism Stone to be their representative, and their fellow Young Models as they strive to win the notorious Prism Runway and earn their modeling career. Plot Season 1 :List of Project Prism Runway episodes Set in the fictional town of Bright Arrows, a well-known fashion district in Neo Japan based on Harajuku, Mashiro Iris and Aster happened to stop by a shop called Prism Stone. Being fashion, idol and modeling fanatics, they decided to do a video review of the shop and it's products and their review swiftly reached the trending list. This caught the attention of the shop manager, Yamada Takeo, and scouted them to train as models to participate in the annual Prism Runway, a popular modeling competition which is the gateway of many of the brightest models in the fashion industry. The twins befriended two other recruits, the mature and realistic idol Momotsuki Sakura and the energetic and imaginative DJ Aozora Shouta, who happened to be in the same school and section as them. Together, along with many other Young Models, face the good and bad realities of the entertainment industry, as well as unlocking the mysterious Prism Closets, which were closed by mysterious duo stars years ago. Season 2 Like in the Pretty Rhythm and PriChan installments, the fashion shop Dear Crown will be introduced in the second season. Characters Main Characters : and :Voiced by: Maaya Uchida (Iris) and Yuma Uchida (Aster) :Iris and Aster are the duo protagonists of the series. The two are popular vloggers who keep track of daily news and happenings in the entertainment industry. The two are noted to have personalities contrasting each other, with being highly fashion conscious being their only common trait. Iris is loud, confident and passionate. Despite her confidence, she has difficulty in learning new skills, requiring a lot of time and practice in order to master it. Compared to Iris, Aster is more quiet, calm and is very shy towards other people not his sister. However, he is the "gifted" of the duo who is capable of learning new stuff with ease. These strengths and flaws create a balance that allows them to achieve any goal they wish to achieve. Both of the twins are Star-typed Idols and share an Animal Coach, Blanc. Their Prism Catwalks are , and . It is unknown if Iris and Aster will perform any Prism Catwalks separately. Their theme color is white. : :Voiced by: Risa Tsumugi :Sakura is Iris best friend and classmate who is a popular online utaite and the class representative. She is the dependable, older sister-type of her class despite being the family's only child. Often looked up to as a leader, she sets herself to become a good example to her peers. She agrees on becoming a Young Model along with her childhood friend, Shouta, to try something new. She is a Fresh-type Idol and her Animal Coach is Pink. Her Prism Catwalks are , and . Her theme color is pink. : :Voiced by: Ito Masashiro :Shouta is Aster's best friend and classmate who is an underground DJ. Due to his talent, he is invited to many of the student's parties, thus earning a name of his own. He is also very creative and a quick-thinker who has a potential to become an honor student but lacks the motivation to ace in academics. He excels in most sports though. He agreed to fully enter the entertainment industry to find his goal in life. He is a Pop-type Idol and his Animal Coach is Asul. His Prims Catwalks are , and . His theme color is blue. ---- : :Voiced by: Wataru Komada :Kaoru is a fashion designer who secretly watches over Iris, Aster, Sakura and Shouta in their journey to become Prism Models. He is noted to be a former Cool-type Idol. Supporting Characters Terms Trivia Category:Usagi Kawausa Hishikawa Category:Series Category:Project Prism Runway